


Alexandra Granberg (Starfucked) vs Charlize Theron (Featuring Yvonne Strahovski)

by Vitezislav



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Catfight, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Mistress, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Slavery, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: After the rematch between Starfucked and Yvonne Strahovksi, Charlize Theron asked Alexandra to train Yvonne for her. Several days have passed and now Charlize goes to Starfucked to pick up her new slave.





	Alexandra Granberg (Starfucked) vs Charlize Theron (Featuring Yvonne Strahovski)

**Author's Note:**

> Story writen by me and Ginny38

 

It has been several days since Alexandra Granberg destroyed Yvonne Strahovski during the photoshoot and made the Australian beauty her slave. Charlize Theron, the mastermind behind the destruction of her nemesis Yvonne Strahovski, has allowed Alexandra to continue to train and have fun with Yvonne for a week. Charlize is eager to see how her Alex's new slave has been trained and prepares herself to head out. The South African beauty is going through her closet to find the perfect dominatrix outfit for the occasion.

  
  
The moment has finally arrived, Charlize is standing in front of Alexandra's place and she walks up to the door. She rings the doorbell and she hears footsteps heading towards the door. The door slowly opens and in the door opening Alexandra appears wearing a dominatrix outfit of her own. Behind her on all fours wearing a collar and leash attached to it, is her blonde Australian slave Yvonne. The moment she sees her nemesis, a wide smile appears Theron's face. It seems Alexandra really broke her nemesis and has turned her into a submissive slave.

  
"Welcome Charlize, please come on in." The dominatrix invites Charlize into her house.

  
  
Charlize takes off her coat and hangs it up. She's standing in front of Alexandra showing off her own dominatrix outfit. She can see that Granberg is smiling and the other domme seems to approve of her choice. Alexandra guides her to her living room and the dominatrix sits down on her large couch. Yvonne sits down on her knees beside her on the ground and has her head hanging submissively.

  
  
"Please take a seat." Alexandra offers Charlize to sit down next to her.

  
  
Charlize accepts and sits next to her. She notices the dominant aura the fetish model has and it's making her a bit uncomfortable. She's there to collect her new slave Yvonne, but in the back of her mind Charlize has a feeling things might go south. She scans the room, but doesn't see anything that indicates what the other dominatrix might have planned for their meeting.

  
  
"I see you did a good job with Yvonne." Charlize says, her eyes trailing up and down Yvonne's body.

  
  
"Thank you, and you mean my Little Anal Slut. Never address her by her false name, call her by her true name, Little Anal Slut." Alexandra corrects the blonde South African domme.

  
  
 "Isn't that right my Little Anal Slut?" Alexandra directs her attention to her slave kneeling next to her on the floor.

  
  
"Yes Mistress Alexandra, I am your Little Anal Slut." Yvonne says, her eyes never leaving the floor.

  
  
Charlize looks in awe at Alexandra and Yvonne. She didn't think it was possible to break Yvonne in such a way. However a part of her is scared as shit, because Alexandra is the real deal and hopefully she will uphold her end of the deal. She also fears that the dominatrix can sense her insecurity.

  
   
"I hope you enjoyed your time with Mistress Alexandra, Little Anal Slut, but now it's time for you to follow your new mistress, Mistress Charlize." Theron holds her hand out, wanting Alexandra to give her the leash.

  
  
"Do you want to leave with Mistress Charlize, my Little Anal Slut?" Alexandra seems to be giving Yvonne the choice.

  
  
"No Mistress Alexandra, I am yours and yours alone." Yvonne says, keeping her head bowed and Alexandra smiles at Charlize.

  
  
"It seems our deal is off. But don't worry too much about. You will be forgetting about it soon enough. I have a much better deal for you." Alexandra releases Yvonne's leash and grabs Charlize by the shoulders.

  
  
She throws Charlize off the couch onto the nearby small glass table. Charlize lands on it with a hard bang and, before she can respond, is dragged off it by her hair. Charlize is screaming and flailing her arms at Alexandra. The domme ignores her pathetic struggles and bangs her head into a wall. The blonde drops to the floor, stunned; then tries to get back on her feet. Theron is on one knee and her hands.

  
  
Alexandra doesn't give her a moment of peace and slams her foot into the South African's stomach. Charlize lets out a moan as she falls back to the floor. "You're a wannabe dominatrix! A real domme doesn't need another domme to train her slave. Well, don't worry soon you'll be a submissive slave yourself alongside my Little Anal Slut."

  
  
Alexandra stomps Charlize's back with her foot. The blonde tries to get back on her hands and knees, but Alexandra kicks her down again. Then the dominatrix lowers herself and grabs Charlize's hair with in her right hand, jerks her head back and hooks a left into her face!

  
  
Charlize yelps in pain then Alexandra slams her fist into her face again, leaving her stunned in the hands of the domme. Alexandra picks the blonde up and lifts her overhead. She walks back to the small glass table and drops Charlize onto it. The table shatters as Theron?s back makes contact with it and she cries out, arching her back to relieve of the pain.

  
  
Granberg grabs Charlize's ankle and drags her out of the shattered glass. The blonde is crying and screaming as she's dragged across the floor. "Pathetic slut!" Alexandra scoffs.

  
  
Charlize is slamming her fists onto the floor and tries to kick Alexandra with her other, but all her struggling is fruitless. The domme releases her ankles and Charlize tries to get back onto her feet, but Alexandra kicks her into her face and Charlize goes down again! Alexandra mounts her back. A surge of pain shoots through her spine as Alexandra applies a Camel Clutch.

  
  
Theron's back is being bent further and further and tears roll down her cheeks. The pain is quickly becoming unbearable for the South African, yet Alexandra isn't holding back at all.

  
  
"See, you're nothing but a weak, pathetic slut! Even my Little Anal Slut put up a better fight! I'm going to fuckin' break you until there is nothing left. You'll be my Little Anal Slut's, Anal Bitch!" Alexandra's right hand leaves the blonde's chin and reaches behind her.

  
  
The dominatrix grabs the blonde's latex panties and pulls them down below over her ass and gives Charlize's ass a hard spanking, before slipping her hand between the blonde's thighs. Her fingers stroke the South African beauty's folds and she notices how wet the blonde already is.

  
  
"Just as I thought; you're no dominant at all; you're just another weak, submissive bitch. You told me you wanted my Little Anal Slut as your slave, but in reality you just wanted to become her!"

  
  
Alexandra pushes her fingers harder onto Charlize's labia, rubbing them up and down the blonde's wet snatch. Then she plunges two fingers into Charlize's pussy and begins to gently fingerfuck the blonde.  After a few seconds, her thrusting gets rougher and the blonde is moaning instead of screaming. "So submissive! I'll have you broken in no time." Alexandra purrs happily.

  
  
Charlize is getting wetter and wetter as Alexandra pumps he fingers roughly in and out of her pussy. The pain in her back is no longer the focal point of her mind, no... it's the pleasure she's getting from her pussy. She doesn't want to show Alexandra how much she enjoys it, but her body is betraying her in every way. It's more and more obvious when the dominatrix inserts a third finger into her hungry sex. The arousal inside her body is quickly building up and somehow Charlize is no longer fighting her own orgasm. Normally, she'd be resisting as hard as possible, but now she's allowing Alexandra to dominate her.

  
  
"My lord... you want to cum already?" Alexandra feels how wet Theron's pussy is getting and that her body is tensing up.

  
  
Charlize responds with a load moan and Starfucked speeds up her fingering; pushing the blonde closer and closer to an orgasm with each thrust. With her left hand, Alexandra controls Charlize's chin as she pulls the blonde up a bit. She looks at Theron's face and can see the tears running down her cheeks and begins to fuck the blonde even harder. Alexandra is forcing Charlize closer and closer to orgasm when she suddenly pulls her fingers out.

  
  
The blonde cries out in disappointment, she was so close to cumming. "Not yet slut! I decide when you can cum, my slave." Alexandra releases the South African and removes her panties, the she takes off Charlize' knee high boots, leaving her in only her corset.

  
The dominatrix once more lifts the blonde overhead, but this time lowers her back onto her shoulders. Her left hand between Charlize's legs cupping her pussy; her right hand on Charlize's throat forcing her back to bend. Alexandra harshly rubs Theron's erect clit and the blonde moans loudly.

  
She reinserts three fingers in the blonde's eager slit and begins to finger her hard. She wants the actress to cum hard and fast; to know who the real dominatrix is. She forces Charlize to look at Yvonne, who is still on her knees; her eyes locked on the floor in front of her knees.

  
  
Charlize is amazed how submissive Yvonne has become and wonders if that will be her fate as well. No, she KNOWS it is going to be her fate... and she's shocked to realize she wants it! Wave after wave of pleasure surges through her as Alexandra?s fingers work their magic in her pussy. Her body tenses and without being able to resist, Charlize orgasms!

  
  
She moans out loud and Alexandra is a bit disappointed that Charlize doesn't squirt as easily as her Little Anal Slut. (Oh well, there will be plenty of time to teach her to please her Mistress!) Alexandra holds Charlize on her shoulders as she continues to finger her as she climaxes on her fingers.

  
  
"You'll make an excellent slave, Charlize," Alexandra tells her. "But we're going to have to work on your squirting. I want two squirting slaves, so I expect you to squirt on your next orgasm slave!"

  
  
The dominatrix quickly picks up her pace, adding a fourth finger in Theron's soaking wet snatch to  loosen her up for the fist to come. From time to time, she stuffs her thumb in the blonde's folds and, slowly, the blonde's cxnt begin to stretch wide, then wider still, allowing the thumb to enter her pussy as well. Charlize's eyes begin to roll back in her head when she feels Alexandra's fist being forced into her dripping wet vagina.

  
  
"This should get you squirting, slave." Alexandra laughs, pumping her fist in the soon to be broken blonde.

  
  
Charlize is moaning at the top of her lungs as she's fisted by the dominatrix. The fist moving in and out of her pussy feels amazing and she is drooling all over her own face. Granberg from time to time wipes the spit across her face and hair, just to humiliate her more. The South African begins to understand how Alexandra managed to break her Australian nemesis, since she is now experiencing it herself.

  
  
"Oh yes... you are just as much a slut as my Little Anal Slut over there. I wonder what I am going to call you!" Alexandra chuckles, sensing that Charlize is going to have her second orgasm soon as her fist is thrusting in deeper and faster and the blonde she's fucking is starting to lose her mind. Charlize is just laying across her shoulders, almost like she's wanting to be fucked like a submissive little bitch.

  
  
Alexandra hears the blonde's moans growing louder and more frequent and feels her pussy clenching down on her arm. The South African seems to be ready to squirt for her and with a few hard thrusts, the blonde has her second orgasm! Alexandra keeps pumping her fists into the blonde and this time she squirts...and she squirts... a lot.

  
  
Alexandra removes her fist from Charlize's pussy when the blonde is done cumming and shakes her arm, splashing Charlize's juices on the floor. She looks at her Little Anal Slut and commands Yvonne,  "Fetch the 'Bitch-Breaker' my Little Anal Slut."

  
  
Alexandra strokes Theron's clit as she waits for slave Yvonne to return with her strap-on. It isn't long before Yvonne hurries back with the strap-on in her mouth. Like a good slave, she crawled to her mistresses bedroom, then crawled back with the strap-on in her mouth. The dominatrix throws Theron on the floor and Charlize screams in pain.

  
  
Alexandra takes the strap-on from Yvonne's mouth and pets her. "Well done my Little Anal Slut." Then she buckles the strap-on around her waist and strokes the massive 12 inch black dildo as she moves to Charlize. She bends and grabs the blonde?s hair, forcing her to all fours. Charlize doesn?t resist as she's put on all fours and almost seems to eagerly await Alexandra fucking her. The dominatrix positions herself behind the actress and rubs the dildo between her folds.

  
  
"Let's get it all lubed up before I destroy your pussy." she says as she rubs the dildo a few times between the blonde's folds without entering her.

  
  
Alexandra pulls her hips back to lineup the dildo with Charlize's pussy, then with a powerful thrust -  she buries the entire length of the dildo in Theron?s cum soaked pussy. Charlize grunts, then groans instead of screaming; already she's loving how roughly the dominatrix treats her. Alexandra begins to untie the strings holding together Charlize's corset, while continuing to thrust the dildo in her cxnt. It takes Granberg a few seconds to remove the corset which she throws away.

  
  
It doesn't take long for Alexandra to pound Charlize to another orgasm. The dominatrix spanks the blonde's ass, which is growing bright red as she continues to pump her pussy with the strap-on. She's surprised how submissive Charlize has turned out to be. The first time the South African approached her, Charlize acted as dominant as she, but it turns out she is just as submissive as Yvonne.

  
  
"What a fine matched pair they'll make at the next dominatrix convention," Alexandra thinks. "With these two, I have a real chance to win the pairs competition."

  
  
She stops spanking Charlize and grabs her hair; wraps her right hand in Theron's hair and pulls her head back and up. She repositions her feet and really gets into it; yanking Charlize's head back as she's brutally fucking her! Her hips slam against Theron's bright red ass and the moans of the blonde fill her living room.

  
  
"Come on slave, cum for your mistress! Show me you want to be a slave like my Little Anal Slut!" Alexandra cries as she plunges her dildo deep into Charlize's pussy.

  
  
Theron tries to respond but her words make no sense whatsoever. Her mind is lost in pleasure and she can feel her mind breaking bit by bit. Alexandra is giving her what she desires and she's giving it to her in such a dominant way the pleasure is building so rapidly and it won?t be long before she orgasms yet again.

  
  
Starfucked is making sure she gets there fast and begins to fuck her pussy even harder. Charlize's tongue slips out of her mouth and she's no longer able to pull it back. Her jaw has dropped and saliva is running down from her tongue and out of the corners of her mouth.

  
  
"You are so close, I can feel it," Alexandra hisses. "NOW, cum for your mistress you fucking slave!" she screams as Starfucked's hips slam against Theron's ass with a soft, wet, smack.

  
  
The blonde lets out a loud moan and on command erupts with her third orgasm; her pussy squirting just as Starfucked had commanded it to do; the liquid coats her inner thighs, as well as Alexandra's legs. Still, the dominatrix continues to pound into her; making her orgasm more intense than any she can recall; not allowing her to rest for a second. Alexandra can see Charlize is exhausted from the rough fucking...now it's time to break the blonde!

  
  
Starfucked lets her fake cock slip out of Charlize's pussy and puts her in a Standing Full Nelson. Charlize's knees are trapped next to her head, her pussy and anus thrust back and out in a lewd display of her submission and helplessness. Alexandra rubs her dildo against Charlize's ass, then with a strong thrust she rams it into the blonde's ass, pushing her butt forward and down while pulling her head and shoulders up and back against her chest!

  
  
Theron's eyes are wide and she wants to scream, but nothing comes out of her mouth but her breath. Starfucked doesn't give her time to adjust to the size of her cock and begins to ass fuck her brutally.

  
  
She has Theron all folded up, bouncing her up and down her massive dildo. After a few moments, a sound finally comes from Charlize's gaping mouth; moans and screams. Those sounds are telling Alexandra it's time to break her like a little bitch.

  
  
"Fucking destroy my ass!!! Make me your bitch!!! Please fuck me harder!!!" Theron is screaming mindlessly even as her ass is being destroyed by the dominatrix's huge strap-on.

  
  
Alexandra knows her Little Anal Slut must be jealous; just days ago Alexandra was fucking her like this, now she has to kneel on the floor, not even allowed to watch or be fucked herself while Starfucked enjoys herself with Yvonne's rival!

  
  
Alexandra gets a wonderful idea, one that will ensure Charlize is broken for good. "My Little Anal Slut, come over and put your mouth on my new slave's pussy, then lick it while I fuck her brains out." Yvonne quickly crawls to her mistress and her nemesis and eagerly does as she was told.

  
  
Having her pussy licked by Yvonne as she was getting her ass destroyed by Starfucked proved too much for Charlize and the uncomfortable grip Alexandra held her in only added to the pleasure - and the humiliation. It proved how truly dominant Alexandra Granberg really was - and how submissive Charlize really was. Her vision is completely blurry; her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

  
  
Yvonne's tongue moved up and down her cum soaked pussy touching her clit with every upward stroke. Yvonne loved how Charlize's pussy tasted and she eagerly swallowed the juices running out of it. Her mistress was really giving it her all and Yvonne couldn't wait for Charlize to join her as Starfucked's number 2 slave. Theron was moaning and screaming - at least that's what the sounds were supposed to be! Yvonne's nemesis was so lost in her own lust that her mind had gone completely blank. Yvonne knew well the feeling...Starfucked had done the same thing to her!

  
  
With a loud cry Theron had the most intense orgasm of her life. Her mind completely shattered as her pussy squirted in Yvonne's mouth. Her nemesis tried to swallow all her juice, but Theron's pussy was a fire hose and it was impossible - even for an Aussie slut like Yvonne - to take in everything, let alone swallow all the juice without choking. Granberg pulled Theron away from Strahovski and dropped her on the floor. The South African is an utterly broken mess.

  
"Go get her collar and leash, my Little Anal Slut!" Starfucked ordered Yvonne who was still licking Theron's pussy, eager to get as much of her submission emission as possible; something Yvonne would remember the rest of her life.

  
  
Yvonne crawled off to Mistresses bedroom to fetch the collar and leash in her mouth, then quickly crawled back to present them to Alexandra. Starfucked took them from her mouth and placed the collar on Charlize's neck, then attached the leash and jerked on it. Charlize's conscious mind realized what her mistress wanted and - with her last of her strength - she pushes herself up onto all fours.

  
Alexandra orders Yvonne to get beside Charlize on all fours and she admired her sight of two blonde slaves from behind. A perfectly matched pair of sleek, blonde, not-too-busty-beauties.

  
  
"Now what should I call my new slave?" Alexandra grins at Charlize's red ass, trying to come up for a name for her.

  
  
"Call her 'Bottom Bitch' Mistress," Yvonne said. "She's weaker and not nearly as beautiful as your #1 Little Anal Slut, ma'am! That way everyone will know how weak and pathetic she is."

  
  
Alexandra chuckled. "You mean everyone will know you're above her?"

  
  
"Of course Mistress," Yvonne said, careful not to raise her eyes. "I was yours first, and you said yourself I put up a better fight. Not..." she quickly added lest she give offense, "...that I could ever have stood up to you."

  
  
Alexandra smiled, and nodded. "'Bottom Bitch,' yes, I like that. And it gives you each something to strive for. You... to keep her down; her to rise above you! I see some interesting times in the years to come with you two. But now, about the Matched Pairs Competition at the LA Dominatrix Convention this year. You two have a lot of catching up to do, some slaves have been trained for years and I only have a few weeks to train you two." 

 


End file.
